A Father's Love
by Answerthecall
Summary: One-Shot In Honor of Father's Day. On his very first father's day since the arrival of his son, Prowl comes to realize just how much of an impact he has made in his child's life. In the process, he unknowingly brings closure to a lost soul from his past.


A/N: Just a little one shot written in honor of father's day. This takes place a few days after FATE AND ITS MYSTERIOUS WAYS ends. But you don't have to read it to understand this, as everything is pretty much detailed out. Just know that they live in a town built near the ruins of Chicago, known as New Chicago. This is dedicated to all the Father's out there, biological, foster, adopted, step, or otherwise. :)

DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs presented here. I own none of the Transformers or anything canon presented here.

...

Father's day fell upon only three days following Prowl even becoming a father. As a result, he had openly felt that he had already gotten his gift, and its name was Jeffrey Michael Prowler. Said boy hadn't been around for most of the day, much to his surprise. Though he had greeted him with a hug, and wishing him a "happy Father's day" when he woke up that morning, that had been the last time he saw him. Though he knew he had gone to see Ratchet following that, and therefore did not argue as he may have had training that day.

None-the-less, they had promised each other that they would keep their night free. If only to be able to celebrate their first major holiday as legal father and son together, though he had made Jeff promise he would not buy anything. It wasn't that he wouldn't have appreciated it, he would love it in fact. But the fact of the matter was that Jeff _was_ his gift, he was given the gift of being a father thanks to him. "Prowl?" The mech lifted his head as Optimus poked his head in "I thought you would be spending today with Jeff?" He asked.

"Tonight." Prowl explained "I had work to do today."

"He was seen conspiring with Ratchet on something, should you not be worried?"

"It's not Wheeljack he's conspiring with, so no."

Optimus nodded his head a little bit, leaning against the doorway. Prowl stared up at his old friend with an optic ridge lifted quietly. Optimus smiled at him, something that Prowl was surprised by. "Take the day off, spend it with your son. This is your first Creators Day, Prowl." He noted, using the Cybertronina term for it "It should be spent celebrating the recent adoption of your son." He noted.

"Yet I don't want to intrude upon his feelings."

Optimus stared at Prowl with confusion, but Prowl stood up slowly. He took the picture of Jeff and himself that he kept on his desk, the two of him on Jeff's adoption day which he had converted to a holo-picture right away following it. "This is Jeff's first Father's Day he has not celebrated with Martin Devlin, his biological father." Prowl explained quietly "I have only very recently taken his place, Optimus. No doubt he is missing him even more on this date." He noted "I do not want to make him feel as though he is "betraying" his father by celebrating it with me."

Optimus was silent at Prowl's words, though he understood it whole-heartedly. He had felt the same way on his first Creators Day with Bumblebee, as many centuries ago as it may have been. He knew there was always that sinking feeling that though you had adopted the sparkling, though you loved them more than anything, they still may not see you completely as their creator, their "father". "Understandable." Optimus replied "But I do believe that he would never dislike time with you."

Prowl nodded his head a bit. "And we'll have time together, tonight... When he has had time to reflect upon this day like I know he must." Prowl explained quietly, his optics looking into Optimus's own "Now, if you'll excuse me, Prime. I have something to retrieve from my apartment. I'd nearly forgotten to grab a certain data pad." He then added "Then I will return."

Optimus did not seem to argue with him any further than that. He made his way to his apartment on base quietly, entering it and staring around. There seemed to be no sign that Jeff was back yet, but there was a sign that he had been there. On the table he had his afternoon Energon on was a fresh cube, and a small device that Prowl knew to be a holo recorder. The small screen on it read the word "DAD", and for a moment, Prowl felt confused. Yet he took a deep breath, taking the cube, and turning the small device on.

A holographic projection of the seventeen year old human greeted him in an instant. _"I know you told me not to buy you anything for Father's Day, so I didn't. Instead, this is my gift to you." _The projection began _"Ratchet helped me to create this... Because there are some things I've been scared to tell you since you adopted me. Some things, I don't think I can get the courage to say to your face."_

Prowl shut his optics, preparing for him to explain how unsure he was of the situation. _"Since I was six years old, most of the world gave up on me." _The projection continued _"No one other than my social worker ever gave a shit. I was always alone, me against the world." _It paused again _"I want you to know how much what you've done to, and for me has done for me." _Prowl peered over at the projection quietly _"You were the first person to ever **really** give me a chance. Sides and Arcee were nice... But they would have never looked at me that way... My uncle... We know what went on there."_

Prowl scratched his chin plate quietly. _"Dad, you saved my life. More than I can probably ever say. You gave me a reason to live again when I was at the point where I thought the world was better off without me." _He explained, Prowl's optics softened at that _"I know you're not the type of mech who's always sentimental. But you've taught me to love again dad, to be a kid again, and more than anything I want you to know how much getting to spend Father's Day with you means to me." _Prowl noticed that in the recording, Jeff appeared to be crying _"If it hadn't been for you, I might not even be here right now. I'd probably be with the Decepticons... Or worse."_

That thought caused Prowl to shudder, his optics continued to stare at the recording. _"I want you to know that you're my dad. You're not my adopted dad, you're not just the person taking care of me... No matter what anyone says, you're my **dad** that's all I've ever seen you as."_ He added as Prowl leaned back _"I love you, dad. And I'm so thankful for you... I'm so thankful I get to be the son to the best person I have ever met." _He paused _"Happy father's day."_

"I know, it's cheesy." Prowl turned his head as the real thing showed up at the door mere seconds after the recording stopped "I know you said I was your present or whatever, but... I had to tell you this stuff." He finally spoke up "You can trash it, or whatever." He muttered.

"Are you kidding me? I will cherish this for the rest of my life-cycle."

"What?"

Prowl stepped forward slowly, crouching low to his son with a slow smile creasing his faceplates. If Prowl had been an emotional mech, it was evident he may have been reduced to tears at that point. "A store bought possession is one thing, Jeff." Prowl stated, looking at him seriously "But what you have given me? The words you said." He paused a moment "I was afraid you'd be uncomfortable not celebrating this with your real father." He noted.

"You _are_ my real father." Jeff replied "My other dad will always be my biological father. But you're _both _my "real" dad's." He explained.

"But-"

"But nothing." Jeff replied "I meant everything I said on there, Dad. You saved me, you're the one that loved me when no one else would." He paused "You're my dad." He paused a moment "I'm proud to call you that just as much as I am proud to call my biological dad that." He smiled, stepping forward, and hugging Prowl's leg "Unconditional love, that's what family's about, right?" He asked.

Prowl looked Jeff over, and wrapped an arm around his body, belittling his strength. He breathed in and nodded his head slowly as Jeff looked up at him. "Yes, that is true." Prowl noted "And know I very much feel the same about you." He explained "I love you son, remember that." He added, as he released he stared down at Jeff "Come on, I wish to spend my day with my son, even if it is while I work." He carefully scooped Jeff up.

As Jeff leaned against his thumb, and Prowl grabbed the data pad he needed, Prowl sighed happily.

...

A few hours later, Prowl and Jeff stood in front of the grave of Martin Devlin. It was how Prowl had wanted to end Father's Day, by spending some of it with the man that gave Jeff life. Jeff was crouched in front of it, speaking quietly to it as if speaking to his father himself. "Prowl really is great dad, you'd love him." Jeff stared at Prowl quietly "I'm so glad I'm this lucky... I get to celebrate two Father's today... The two best men I will ever know." He added "Well, he's a mech, but you get it." Slowly he leaned forward, and kissed the top of the gravestone "I love you dad, Happy Father's Day."

As he left the flowers on the ground, he turned to Prowl slowly. Prowl put his arm around his son, noting the hint of sadness in his eyes. "Are you going to be okay, son?" He questioned.

Jeff only smiled slowly, nodding. "I'll be fine." Jeff leaned his head against the holoform's shoulder "Happy Father's Day, dad."

As the two slowly started off down the hill, neither noticed the ghostly form of Martin Devlin. The man simply stood there, his smile wide, and his own eyes filled with tears of joy, having heard all that had been said on the message Jeff had given Prowl. Knowing that Jeff's words to him were true, to know that he was happy, and yet again had someone to truly celebrate this day with. Slowly taking a few steps forward, he gently took Jeff's hand, squeezing it, he leaned into his son's ear and whispered. "I will always be with you, son." The words clearly heard by Jeff "I love you."

Jeff never saw the form of Martin as he slowly walked off with the knowledge that Jeff was happy. He was loved. And finally, after eleven years, he would never go without a father's love again. Slowly, his form disappeared with the wind, leaving the happy father and son to their peace and happiness, and to a future that was more than bright.

...

A/N: A very happy EARLY Father's Day to every father out there!


End file.
